


Walkys

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Side Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I can say is it funny so read it to find out :)</p><p>This is not a couple fanfic it's just a funny fanfic that I have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkys

Sirius was looking over Remus' shoulder watching his sons. Soon Sirius worst Enemy walked into the room Enya Ernestine well Sirius said she was his enemy Remus didn't agree with him.

"Hey Enya" Remus said looking up from his sons.

"Hey Remus How's you" Enya replied

"Good you" Remus asked.

"Alright" She replied before looking at Sirius.

"What is it" Sirius said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for they way I treated you and to show that I'm sorry this is for you" Enya said handing Sirius a paper bag.

Sirius wasn't talking any chances about this could be a dnagerous wepon to kill him. Using his doggy smelling he sniffed the bag when he couldn't smell anything back he opened the back to looking insidr.

"Are you serious" Sirius said when he looked into the back. Remus looked over at his Husband he was confused about what was going on he then looked over to Enya to see a grin appear on her face.

"What is it" Remus asked.

Sirius pulled out a dog collar and lead from the paper bag to show Remus.

"Now Remus and your sons can take you for walkys" Enya said before she started to laugh not long after Remus joined in but Sirius was horriffed to even think what would happen if Remus and his sons ever took him for a walk with a dog collar and lead on.

He hadn't relised Enya had used her super speed to place the collar and lead around his neck.

"I hate you" Sirius said to Enya.

"And I love you to" Enya replied jokingly before she started to laugh again.

"Come on Siri walkys" Remus said pulling on the lead.


End file.
